


I Don't Know If I Can Say It Back

by Texeoghea



Series: The Demon’s Blood [3]
Category: Justice League Dark, The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Dogtrigan, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk confessions, M/M, Slightly Anyways, Whump, demons dont know how to feel, the context for Dogtrigan will be updated later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Jason gets drunk off his ass, and it's Etrigan's job to get him home.





	I Don't Know If I Can Say It Back

**Author's Note:**

> this starts off humorous but then gets kind of angsty which isn't what i wanted. Also, yes, Jason calls Etrigan "Eddie". Technically, it's spelled Etty in the original comics, but Blood Of The Demon uses Eddie, and I like Eddie better.  
> This series is in a roughly chronological order, I think, but IDK

Jason giggled quietly as he fell through the doorway of his apartment, hitting the floor with a solid "thump!" Etrigan huffed and pushed his legs out of the way, kicking the door closed. "Man, Jase, what happened to you?" Harry quipped from the couch. "Shhhh," Jason slurred. "Too loud." He sat up, face-to-face with Etrigan. "Fluffy doggy," He giggled, twisting his fingers into the dog's fur. Etrigan shot Harry a pleading look, but he would not be swayed. "Have fun, Etrigan," He snickered. Etrigan swore silent revenge. Jason gasped. "Eddie, why are you so quiet?" He rubbed Etrigan's sides, up and down and against the grain of his fur, and the demon-turned-dog cringed uncomfortably. "Because I'm a dog, you drunk idiot," He barked, and Jason's face twisted. "Noooooo, too  _loud_.  _Shhhhhh._ " Etrigan sighed. "Fine. You give me no other choice." He locked eyes with the man and shoved him out of his body, momentarily taking over. "Gone, gone, O big, bad dog," he recited, and flames licked at Etrigan's fur. "Come, Etrigan, come along."

Having completed the incantation, Etrigan let go of Jason, and the man fell back onto the floor, disoriented. Etrigan breathed a sigh of relief as he stretched, glad to be back in his normal body, then took the chance to scoop his dizzy human up. Jason gasped in delight as his eyes refocused on Etrigan's face. "Eddiiiiiiiiiiiiiie," He cheered, gripping to Etrigan's shirt. "You are _so_ drunk, aren't you? I'm surprised you didn't forget  _my_ name too," Etrigan scoffed, referencing an earlier happening where Jason forgot what his own name was. "Fuck yeah," Jason grinned blearily. "'m all warm and fuzzy. 's great." Etrigan carefully set him on the kitchen counter. "That warmth will turn to sorrow when you get a killer hangover tomorrow." He filled a glass with lukewarm water before turning back to the man. "How many cups am I holding?"  
"Two. No! One. Ha, I win," Jason said, and Etrigan laughed quietly. "Drink," he said, placing the glass in Jason's hands and making sure he didn't drop it. Jason chugged the glass with little difficulty, then placed it down next to him on the counter a bit more aggressively than needed. He then leaned forwards, flopping into Etrigan's chest. "Carry me to bed, please?" he asked, looking up at Etrigan with wide eyes. "...Of course."

After some manhandling and Jason being entirely useless, Etrigan managed to get him out of his clothes and into bed. He closed and locked the door, opened the window, then climbed onto the bed to assume his role of guard dog/teddy bear. Jason curled up to him, seeking his intense body heat, and the demon pulled his cloak over him as a blanket. "Heyyy, Eddie," Jason said quietly. Etrigan hummed. "I looooove youuuuuuu," Jason giggled. Etrigan blinked, his black heart twisting in his chest. Even through the man's drunken haze, his soul thrummed a solid truth to his words, and Etrigan wasn't sure how to respond. Did he love Jason? He certainly liked him more than any other human he talked to, but love? Etrigan wasn't sure he even knew what that felt like.  
"You don't have to say it back," Jason spoke again, voice quiet and sullen. "I just wanted to tell you." There it was, the reason Jason rarely drank; his sad-drunk phase. The rising emotional turmoil in Etrigan's chest was decidedly far above his pay grade. "I love you too," the demon grunted into Jason's hair, pushing affection through the soul bond. It might have been a lie, it might not have, but it was all he could offer, and Jason accepted it happily.

The man soon fell into a sound sleep, while the demon pondered all the ways he'd changed in the last thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor boys...  
> Also, the reason Etrigan isn't rhyming is because he's in a dog's body and Jason is drunk off his ass and he is too stressed to come up with a consistent rhyme scheme (I'm aware that rhymers don't actually have to rhyme and it's a power move but if you were put into the body of a dog and then your host pet you and called you cute, you wouldn't be in the mood to rhyme either)


End file.
